Complete Strangers
by Anja Hoyl
Summary: Dark times are coming as Queen Beryl gathers her armies. The Earth's four Generals have crossed over to the Dark Queen's side, betraying their Prince. The question is, why? One woman is still willing to forgive one man, the leader, but will he let her?


_A/N: I needed to blow off some steam and I've had this plot bunny running around my mind for a few days now. It's the first time I've written from Minako's POV, and I hope I managed to capture her character. Hopefully you enjoy this! Anja._

* * *

**Complete Strangers**

* * *

****

I walked into the shadowy maple grove, fully aware of why I was there. He, the only man I had loved in my short life span, was leaving, and I, well...I was staying. I knew that, he knew that, we both understood that. And yet, we both longed for it not to be so.

He was already there, standing at the edge of the line of trees, staring up into the star-filled sky. The shadows, combined with the illuminating glow of the celestial bodies above, gave him a dappled look, dark sinister patches mixed with shining silver ones. His cloak stirred around him in the gentle breeze, defying its master's rigid stance.

Gods, how I wished we didn't have to meet this way.

I knew he heard me approaching; it was evident in the way his hair shifted in the way opposite of the wind's beckoning, that hair, those silver locks that flowed around him like liquid silver, the strands of misty grey fog that drifted around him like the lightest of clouds.

Was it wrong that I adored every fibre of his being? Was not I, Minako, daughter of the planet of love, not allowed to cherish and adore another? Whether it was allowed or not, I had defied any restrictions set upon me by loving the silver haired General of Earth; General Kunzite.

His ice blue eyes fell upon me, a warmth igniting deep withing the chilled spheres. My heart skipped a beat and threatened to jump from my chest, just so it could get a chance to get to it's idol sooner than I could.

"I was wondering if you would come," he stated plainly and clearly, as if he was addressing a squadron of soldiers rather than a young Princess, a friend, a lover.

"I couldn't stay away," I replied as I walked up to him, keeping a good distance between us. I grimaced inwardly at how cheesy my words sounded, wishing for once to have Ami's eloquence, Rei's coolness, Serenity's sincerity, or Makoto's wit.

"Neither could I," I heard him say, and my fears were relieved. Still, I didn't know what to say next. Everything seemed to be a touchy, inappropriate, childish...I twisted a lock of my own hair around my finger nervously.

"The others are ready to leave," he said bluntly. "I have to depart soon, we don't have much time."

I nodded sullenly, already feeling the sting of tears in my eyes. What had I been expecting, for him to say he had changed his mind and was staying? The very idea seemed ridiculous. Of course he was going. "I know," I finally murmured.

The silence that followed my words was eerie and bleak. I hated it, the feeling of absolute despair and grief. Didn't he know that he was the air that I breathed, the water I needed to live? I suppose that wasn't true since I would continue to exist once he was gone, serving under Princess Serenity and helping those in need of my assistance, but it was going to be so much harder.

I heard him shift but I didn't dare look at him. I wouldn't be able to hide the sparkling tears in my eyes from him, not with the light streaming down from the glowing candles of heaven.

"Will you not even look at me?" he asked quietly, gently, almost pleadingly. I shut my eyes and pushed back the tears before turning my head to look at him. I was shocked to find him near me, so near that all I had to do was reach out and touch him. He stared at me, unmoving, as I blinked and hoped no traces of tears were left in my eyes. I wanted to be strong for him, strong and confident. I didn't want to portray emotion, I wanted nothing to be visible on my face that could be compared to any form of compassion or pain. My face was to be a void, the same way his was.

"I am looking at you," I whispered, not trusting my voice to not betray me. I could already tell that he was reading my mind and soul, knew every secret feeling that was running through my veins and every regret and disappointment my heart was choking on. He knew, he didn't have to pretend he didn't know.

The breeze blew around us, causing the branches of the mighty trees to sway and dance. The gentle gust sang a melody, a deep, motivating tune of loss, betrayal, and longing. Had he betrayed me? In a way. He had betrayed the everyone else. The powers of darkness were too strong and tempting, and he had fallen into their evil grasp. Where his intentions all bad? Of course not, he wasn't one to cause pain on purpose. But he was withing _her_ grip now.

Queen Beryl, the dark Queen of the Negaverse, the cause of my bitterness and sorrow. All four of the Generals were lured and seduced by her promises of power and glory, tales of defeat for the Alliance of the Silver Millenium, promises of victory and greatness. No one could say for sure if she was lying or not; her strength scared everyone, and it was quite possible that she would win. That is why they had made their deal with her, that serpent of the underworld not worthy to be called a real human being.

They had meant well, all of them: Zoisite, Jaedite, Nephrite, and Kunzite. They knew that things looked bleak for our side, they knew that Beryl could win. Thus they had promised her their help in exchange for protection for themselves and their lovers. They had sold their souls to her, sworn their alleigance, and now they were leaving to fulfill their duties to their new mistress.

We wouldn't go though. It was a dark deed they had done, and no matter how bleak things seemed, we refused to turn out backs on the Alliance that we loved so dearly and fought for with our own blood, sweat, and tears.

I think Ami had cried the most. When Zoisite and revealed the plan to her, she had broken down right on the spot. Her anguish ran deep, Zoisite's betrayal cutting deep into her.Rai, I think, had been very close to murdering Jaedite with anything she could get her hands on, but the shock of the situation had been extreme on her too. Makoto was the only one who had actually lashed out at Nephrite, slapping him hard while tears streamed down her face. After making the message clear that we would not be selling our own lives and souls for redemption from the vile Queen, the Generals left.

We still didn't know how Endymion would take it, the betrayal of all four of his Generals. They had been his loyal comrades for so many years, and now, just like that, they were leaving. Now they were ready to go, and would depart at a moments notice if any sort of alarm was raised.

Why was I in the maple grove then, standing next to the man who was to be my enemy? It was simple. I had already forgiven him for his treason, and was willing to accept him back into my life, he only he wanted to. I would fight with every fibre of my being against Beryl to release her hold on him, I would die saving his soul.

I knew he wouldn't let me. His pride was too great.

The breeze stopped abruptly and we stood there, motionless, a battle of patience and determination. I couldn't bring myself to say goodbye, nor could I tell him how much I would miss him and how much I loved him. I had pride too, and I was letting it shine through, allowing it's full glory to permeate the air.

The shadows around us were frozen in the still night air, coming over his face so I couldn't see it at all. The halo of silver remained around his head, making him look more angelic than I had ever seen him before. My heart twisted painfully in my chest and leapt into my throat, threatening to bring a fresh flood of tears to my eyes. I pushed them down though. I would not crack. He was leaving me, and as much as I wanted to believe he would come back, I knew he never would. I knew that the Alliance was doomed.

His back was as strait as it always was, his shoulders squared and set back. I could see his dominance and commanding aura, a strong confidence supported by dignity, honour, and reserve. I watched him standing there, unmoving, unwilling to step back and say anything. I hurt to know that he would not let down his walls even now. It had been so rare that I had been allowed to see his warmth and love, but those moments were better than anything else I had ever experienced.

That was why we were in the grove. It was the place where we had met, where I had fallen in love with him and he with me, where he had kissed me the first time, where he had allowed me to peek into his heart and see the radiance of his love and pool of emotions so closely guarded form the world.

The wind blew again and shifted the shadows, their movement slow and graceful, matching the mood of the situation.

My breath hitched in my throat as his face became illuminated, as the radiance of the stars kissed his masculine features and highlighted his perfect Adonis-like presence.

For the first time since I had met him, his face was different, stripped of any barriers, moats, barricades, or fortifications. He was admitting defeat, and for the first time since I had met him, a glossy glimmer filled his eyes. No wet trails ran down his cheeks, no moist patches were beneath his eyes, and none ever would. He would not cry.

It was enough, though, enough to make me throw away my silly notions of remaining cool and composed. I flung myself at him and buried my face in the cloth of his tunic, feeling his arms wrap around my shoulders and pressing me to him fiercely. I allowed the sob I had been holding back to come forth, just one, and I felt him shudder as his grip increased. I felt him press his face into my hair and breath in deeply, I heard his choked breath as he fought his emotions and needs.

He wouldn't cry, I knew he wouldn't. I didn't mind though, it made him who he was.

We must have stood there for half an hour at least, just wrapped in each others warm embrace. I could feel my legs trembling, and was grateful that he was there to support me.

I felt his grip on me slowly decrease, and I pulled back. His face was back to its former emotionless state, but his eyes...gods, his eyes would haunt me for the rest of my life. They burned his entire soul into mine, and I knew that he would be forever part of me, even if I was never so near him again on peaceful terms.

"You should go," I whispered and he nodded. We pulled apart completely and just stood there, watching each other, drinking in all the details of the love we were about to leave behind.

"I'll miss you, Mina," he said softly, his voice tender and no longer harsh.

I nodded. "I will too." I swallowed hard. "Next time we meet, things will be different."

Kunzite nodded solemnly. "Never show any mercy, not to me, not to the Queen," he said.

"I won't. I know you won't either," I replied, clenching my hands.

There was a drawn out silence again before Kunzite sighed and bowed. "It has been a please, Princess," he said, his formal tone back. He took my hand and brought it to his lips, planting a feather light kiss on it. "I suggest we part the same way we met. Complete strangers."

I nodded. "As you wish."

With that he bowed once more, turned, and walked out of the grove of maples, out into the brilliant light of the night. At least, it seemed brilliant outside the sacred darkness of the grove. I rubbed my arms as I watched him walk around a corner, without even glancing back.

I stood there for a few more minutes before finally leaving the wooded sanctuary, ready to face my four new enemies. They were, after all, complete strangers, and I could go up against them with the same vigour and strength as against anyone else in Beryl's army.

I only prayed that when I looked into his eyes next I could bring myself to look into the eyes of an enemy.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_--Disclaimer--_

_I do not own the rights to Sailormoon or any of the characters. That honor belongs to Naoko Takeuchi, and I am simply a lowly author who can use her characters for my plots._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
